I'm Not Your Sister!
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang periang, tiba-tiba harus mengalami kepahitan dalam nasibnya kalau ia bukanlah ANAK KANDUNG keuarga Haruno. Lantas, apakah tanggapan Sasori, kakaknya serta Karin, adiknya? Just click the title, warning inside!


I'm Not Your Sister!

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Cha2luvGaGa

Warning : Mungkin gak menghayati, authornya ngiler mulu (?), de el el

Character's age :

Sasori (23 years old)

Sakura (17 years old)

Sasuke (17 years old)

Ino & Hinata (17 years old)

Karin (16 years old)

Oh iya, di sini bukan couple Sasosaku, tapi diceritakan hubungan mereka sebagai kakak-adik.

* * *

><p>Hallo! Chelsa dateng lagi niiiih! <em>*emang ada yang nyahutin, ya? <em>

Huft, yaudah deh, kalo gak ada yang nyahut.

Kali ini, gue membawa fict yang ngikutin pelem bangeeeet! Tapi, semoga alurnya gak maksa dan bisa menyayat hati para pembaca _*menyayat hati? Pengen ngebunuh lo? _

Mungkin ada yang tanya, katanya aku suka humor tapi kok nulis fict drama gini. Hehehe, sebenernya ini tuh ide yang pengen minta beken di FFn, dan kebetulan muncul aja pas lagi liat-liat baju batik di mall bareng mamih. Gak nyambung kan? Sama, gue juga gak ngerti kenapa! _*buagh! _

Ya udah deh, gak usah banyak bacod lagi. Kita mulai yaaa!

Salam Lil' Monsters,

Cha2luvGaGa

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V<p>

Aku sedang menyelimuti badanku dengan selimut di ranjang empuk di kamarku. Badanku sudah capek dengan ulah adikku, Karin.

_Flashback_

_Aku, Sakura Haruno. Mempunyai kakak bernama Sasori Haruno, dan adikku Karin Haruno. Bisa dibilang kami tiga bersaudara, malah tiga kembar -ah, bukan, karena rambutku tidak sama dengan rambut Karin dan Kak Sasori._

_Mama dan papa kami adalah dua orang yang sibuk, sehingga mereka dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal di hotel dekat kantor mereka. Mama bekerja sebagai novelis, dan papa bekerja di bursa saham._

_Mereka berdua jarang pulang ke rumah. Kalau mereka pulang juga seperti durian runtuh bagi kami._

_Tetapi, untuk sumber biaya kami, berterima kasihlah kepada kedua orang tua kami karena mereka masih mengirimkan uang untuk ketiga anaknya yang masih sekolah ini, dan Kak Sasori yang bekerja sebagai calon PNS di sebuah kantor bank sentral._

_Tetapi, diam-diam aku juga bekerja sambilan sebagai pramuniaga di suatu minimarket dekat sekolahku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka._

_Sepertinya, perkenalanku sudah cukup. Hari ini, aku cukup kesal dan kecewa pada Kak Sasori juga Karin._

_Semua ini berawal ketika aku pulang sekolah sore tadi._

_"Sakura, aku boleh ya pergi ke diskotik. Temanku menungguku di sana," pamit Karin sambil mengenakan baju blink-blink yang cukup menyilaukan mata._

_"Karin, kumohon kamu tidak memanggilku 'Sakura' lagi ketika Kak Sasori tidak ada. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap kakakmu," ralatku dengan sabar. Padahal sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali agar memanggilku 'Kak Sakura' meskipun Kak Sasori tidak ada. Karin memanggilku 'Kakak Sakura' jikalau ada Kak Sasori, dan memanggilku 'Sakura' jika tidak ada Kakak Sasori._

_"Hm, memangnya kamu pantas ya dipanggil 'Kakak'? Sadar sedikit dong, masa kamu dipanggil kakak? Hahahaa..." tawanya yang membuatku naik tensi. _

_"Jangan kurang ajar, Karin. Kamu terlihat seperti ORANG MUNAFIK!" bantahku sambil mengeluarkan emosi yang meluap-luap._

_PLAKK!_

_Sebuah tamparan dari Karin sukses mengenai pipiku._

_"Ap-"_

_"Hei! Ada apa ini?" tanya Kak Sasori dari pintu rumah. Sepertinya ia baru pulang kerjanya. Nanti malam, ia harus kuliah._

_"Hiks, aku dikatai orang munafik, dan aku ditampar Kak Sakura, Kak Sasori! Huaaa..." tangis Karin. Huf, lagi-lagi ia berbohong pada Kak Sasori._

_"Benar, Sakura?" tanya Kak Sasori dingin._

_"..." itulah jawabanku._

_"Sakura?" ulangnya._

_"Itu semua fitnah, Kak! Sampai kapan kakak tidak mau percaya padaku?" jawabku jujur. Aku memang jujur, kok. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menangis._

_"Bohong, Kak! Itu semua... Hiks... Hanya tipuannya! Hiks..." timpal Karin. Sungguh, aktingmu memang bagus, Karin. Kau pantas masuk Agency artis, lalu bermain sinetron dan film, lalu men-_

_PLAAKKK!_

_Pipiku berdenyut ketika merasakan tamparan dari Kak Sasori._

_"Ka... Kakak..." kataku tak percaya, lalu aku meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan berlari ke arah kamar tidurku._

_Entah kenapa, kali ini mataku menitikkan air mata yang begitu deras._

_Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya sejarah bahwa seorang Sasori Haruno memukul pipi seorang adiknya._

_End of Flashback _

Aku meremas seprai _soft pink _yang membalut ranjangku. Mengingat kejadian itu, aku meneteskan banyak air mata.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku sebegitu sedihnya ditampar oleh kakakku.

Biru lebam. Ya, itulah bekas tamparan Kak Sasori di pipi kananku, dan berwarna ungu di pipi kiriku bekas tamparan Karin.

"Kak Sasori kejam! Kejam! Kejaaaam! Hiks..." umpatku di balik selimut.

Oh, Kak Sasori, mengapa kau begitu kasar sekarang padaku?

* * *

><p>Bulan sudah berganti matahari.<p>

Dan itu berarti saatnya aku mandi, berpakaian, lalu... Tentu saja, sarapan.

Ketika di meja makan, aku mendapati Kak Sasori sedang sarapan roti isi telur dadar.

Aku membisu.

"Makan, Sakura?" ajak Kak Sasori.

"I-iya..." jawabku.

Aku langsung duduk agak jauh dari Kak Sasori. Bagaimanapun juga, aku belum mau melihat mukanya.

"...Sakura?" tanya Kak Sasori.

"Y-ya Kak?" sahutku gugup.

"Kenapa duduknya agak jauh?" tanyanya.

Oh Tuhaaan! Sungguh, betapa malunya aku ketika Kak Sasori menyadarinya!

Aku pun pindah ke sampingnya, lalu menutup bekas tamparan kemarin dengan rambutku yang kuarahkan ke depan.

"...Sakura?" tanyanya.

Duh, Kak Sasori. Mengapa hari ini dikau cerewet sekali?

"Ya, Kak?" jawabku sambil menaruh roti di piringku.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang kemarin. Kemarin aku pusing karena banyak tugas, sampai emosiku kuluapkan kepadamu." tuturnya sambil menunduk.

"A-aduh Kakak, jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku juga salah, lalai menjaga adikku sendiri." kataku sambil menyingkapkan rambut depanku ke telinga.

"Sa-sakura, tamparanku membekas ya?" tanya Kak Sasori ketika melihat pipi kananku.

Oh my Gosh! Kenapa aku menyingkap rambutku? Pasti Kak Sasori melihat dengan jelas!

"Ah... Itu..."

"Aduh, maafkan aku Sakura, aku betul-betul tidak sadar waktu itu..." katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kak Sa-sasori, i-itu tidak apa-apa kok, sudah tidak sakit lagi! Ya, tidak sakit lagi kok!" jawabku meyakinkan.

Ah, aku jadi tidak enak nih. Lebih baik, aku pamit lalu pergi ke sekolah saja!

"A-aku lebih baik berangkat sekarang ya, Kak. Daah-"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan berlabuh di pipi kananku. Pasti dari Kak Sasori.

"Hati-hati ya, adik manis. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," tuturnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada _power _dari apa yang dilakukan Kak Sasori.

Aku buru-buru pergi.

Sepanjang perjalan, aku selalu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Aku lega sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, apa itu yang ada di kedua pipimu?" tanya Ino ketika aku sampai di sekolah.<p>

"Ah, cuma pertengkaran kecil kok dengan Karin," sahutku sambil senyum meringis.

"Tidak mungkin kalau bekasnya sampai seungu lebam itu, Sakura." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk bekas luka di pipi kanan, yang merupakan hasiltamparan Karin.

"Iya, kemarin aku melihat Karin di diskotik, lho." balas Ino.

What? Diskotik?

"Jangan bercanda, Ino. Memangnya kemarin kau ke mana?" sergahku tak percaya.

"Hm, _whatever la. _Aku hanya bilang padamu, terserah." balas Ino.

"I-iya, Sa-Sakura-chan, ke-kemarin a-aku da-dan I-Ino pe-pergi ke supermarket yang berseberangan dengan diskotik tempat Karin, lalu aku melihat dia sedang bersama oom-oom," tambah Hinata.

Karin? Bersama oom-oom? Lalu, siapa yang dimaksud 'teman' olehnya?

"A-aku tidak percaya akan semua ini! Katanya, dia pergi bersama teman-temannya kok!" belaku.

"Sst... Kecilkan suaramu, Sakura! Nanti ketahuan kalau adikmu pergi ke sana!" bisik mereka berdua.

"Lalu kalian punya bukti apa?" bisikku pelan, namun menyimpan banyak rasa penasaran.

"Ini!" kata Ino yang mungkin terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku. Maafkan aku, Ino. Tapi aku betul-betul tidak percaya akan semuanya.

Ino menyodorkan ponsel _flip_nya padaku, dan di layarnya tertera gambar _full screen_... Karin?

Di gambar itu, Karin sedang duduk di bar diskotik sambil merangkul oom-oom gundul yang wajahnya terlihat seperti orang mesum. Wajar saja, baju Karin waktu itu sangat mirip dengan kostum kurang bahan. Karin mengenakan _mini dress _sepaha dengan aksen batu _blink-blink. _

"A-apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menutup mulutku.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Apa tanggapanmu?" tanya Ino.

"..." itulah tanggapanku. Tiga titik.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melamun, kok. Bisa kuminta kirimkan foto itu ke ponselku?" tanyaku sambil senyum palsu.

"Boleh. Sebentar, kunyalakan dulu _bluetooth-_nya," kata Ino sambil membuka menu di ponselnya.

Aku mengambil ponselku, membuka menu lalu ke bagian koneksi, lalu menekan tulisan _'Enable Bluetooth'. _

Ino mengirimkan foto itu. Lalu...

_Loading... 100% _

Ah, syukurlah, foto itu terkirim sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

* * *

><p>Sasori's P.O.V<p>

"Sasori, sebentar lagi rapat, jangan lupa siapkan bahannya!" kata Konan, rekanku sambil menyeduh kopinya.

"Ah, iya, Konan. Tunggu sebentar," kataku sambil mempersiapkan bahannya.

Ah, kalau dipikir, hampir setahun aku bekerja di kantor ini. Aku baru saja menjadi calon PNS. Kalau sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun di sini, baru aku sudah benar-benar menjadi PNS.

Tapi, diam-diam aku melihat Sakura selalu pulang sore, dan kadang-kadang larut malam. Apakah dia juga ikut bekerja sambilan?

Ah, aku juga sangat merasa bersalah padanya, semenjak adegan menampar adik manisku itu. Tak kusangka, jiwa iblisku muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Aku takut ia berpikir macam-macam, apalagi ia terlihat tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Memang sih, ia mencoba menutupi dengan senyum palsunya, tapi kau tidak jago akting, Sakura.

Aku mencabut _flash disk, _lalu membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukan saat rapat nanti.

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V<p>

Akhirnya, pulang sekolah -waktu yang ditunggu seluruh anak-anak sekolahan pun tiba.

Aku melangkah menuju ke minimarket tempat kerjaku berada, lalu pergi ke toilet umum untuk ganti baju.

Kini aku telah memakai seragam penjaga toko, dan aku langsung mengisi rak-rak yang kosong dengan barang-barang yang ditentukan.

Aku mengisi di bagian rak minuman sambil jongkok, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menginjak tangan kiriku di lantai.

"Arh!"

Aduh, sakit sekali!

Ketika aku melihat ke atas, ada Karin.

"Ka-kariin... Hentikan... Ini... Sakiit... Au..." ujarku, tapi Karin tidak berhenti menginjak tanganku. Karin menunduk ke bawah, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah kau mendekati Kak Sasori, karena kau itu ANAK ANGKAT, bodoh."

Ia pun berhenti menginjak tanganku.

Karin langsung keluar tanpa membeli apapun.

Tangan kiriku memerah dan salah satu sisinya mengeluarkan cairan merah dari tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk mataku, dan menetes beberapa kali sampai pipiku basah.

Ya, aku menangis.

Menangisi kenyataan kalau aku anak angkat.

Menangisi sikap Karin yang sudah kelewat kurang ajar.

Menangisi... Oh, Tuhan.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi!

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju ke rumahnya malam ini. Kalau jam 01.45 anak-anak sudah tertidur pulas, tapi adik Sasori yang pertama ini masih berjalan dengan kaki yang diseret-seret.

Ia merutuki hari ini, yang termasuk ke dalam daftar Hari Terburuk di kalendernya.

Pertama, Sakura dikejutkan dengan foto Karin, lalu disusul dengan Karin yang menginjak tangan kirinya hingga lemas dan berdarah di minimarket tadi.

Lalu apa lagi?

Karena sudah selesai menyusun botol minuman, Sakura disuruh menyusun minyak goreng dalam kemasan plastik ke rak yang dituju. Oleh karena itu, Sakura mengambil dus minyak goreng yang besar dan berat itu ke tempat minyak.

Tapi, Sakura tidak beruntung kali ini.

Karena tangan kirinya lemas diinjak Karin, dus minyak itu jatuh dan tumpah berceceran.

Managernya marah, dan akhirnya Sakura disuruh kerja sampai larut malam dan tidak ada acara istirahat. Seluruh pelanggan di sana ketakutan melihat Sakura dimarahi managernya.

Tapi, menurut Sakura, managernya masih baik padanya, karena tidak memecat dirinya.

Wajar saja, karena kejadian itu baru pertama kali dialami oleh Sakura maupun minimarket ini.

TOK TOK TOK!

Meskipun perut lapar dan mengantuk, Sakura masih bertahan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Pintu pun dibuka.

"Sa... Sakura?" tanya Sasori kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Wajah pucat, mata mengantuk? Dan... Baju pramuniaga? Oh, jangan bilang kalau kau bekerja di minimarket, Sakura!"

"Kak... Saya lapar, haus... Ijinkan saya masuk..." kata Sakura lemas.

_'Dan cara bicaramu seperti orang asing?' _Sasori berpikir.

Karena iba, ia menyuruh masuk dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada di meja makan. Tadi, hanya ia dan Karin yang makan malam.

Sasori menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dengan _Chicken Gordon Bleu, _dan dilengkapi dengan sup ayam yang masih hangat kepada Sakura.

"Ini Sakura, makanlah. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," kata Sasori.

Sakura terlihat kelaparan, dan Sasori tahu itu karena ia melihat Sakura makan dengan lahapnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura..." kata Sasori sambil mengelap mulut Sakura yang belepotan dengan _tissue _di atas meja makan.

"Mm..." ungkap Sakura dalam mulut yang terbungkam karena mulutnya masih dilap oleh kakaknya.

_'Terimakasih, Kakakku yang baik, meskipun engkau bukan kakak kandungku...' _ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," tanya Sasori.

"Saya telah menumpahkan minyak goreng dalam dus saat memindahkannya ke rak-rak," cerita Sakura. Sasori membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bekerja jadi pramuniaga?"

"I-iya, Kak..." jawabnya jujur.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

"...Saya tidak ingin menyusahkan kakak."

Jawaban Sakura sangat membuat Sasori _shocked too much. _Sasori tidak menyangka adiknya yang selama ini manja padanya sudah mandiri.

"...Kak Sasori?" tanya Sakura, ketika melihat kakaknya terdiam membeku seperti patung.

GREP!

Sakura sesak nafas karena ada yang memeluknya.

Dialah... Sasori.

Sepertinya, jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Sasori Haruno menangis.

Tapi, bukan lelaki namanya jikalau tertangkap basah menangis oleh kaum hawa.

"...Terima kasih, Sakura."

Karin's P.O.V

Brengsek! Sial!

Aku telah melihat Sakura dipeluk oleh Kak Sasori!

Dasar tidak tahu diri!

Hei, _fool sister, _kau ini tetap tidak tahu diri, ya. Warna rambutmu itu tidak mirip dengan rambutku dan Sasori, tahu! Masa tanganmu yang sudah kuremukkan di depan publik pun kau tetap tidak sadar!

Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai kakak, jikalau kau tidak sadar akan semua itu!

Hem, kau harus tahu, hei _fool sister, _kalau Kak Sasori itu milikku!

Sudah cukup kau dimanja olehnya dari kecil sampai kita SMA, dan kini GILIRANKU! Kau tahu kan, bukan kakak namanya kalau tidak mengalah! Camkan itu!

Makanya, sekali-sekali kau boleh juga diusir dari rumah ini, lalu pergi ke panti asuhan dan merasakan jabatanmu yang sebenarnya, yaitu anak yatim piatu, dan aku menjadi bahagia untuk selamanya! Hahaha!

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Follow that unicorn, on the road to love! _

Itu bunyi nada dering di HP-ku. Ketika kuangkat, itu dari Mama.

'Malam, Karin. Belum tidur, kan? Sedang apa, sayang?' sapa Mama.

"Malam Ma, aku sedang menyaksikan kakak angkatku dipeluk karena sadar diri oleh Kakak Sasori," jawabku riang.

'Ka.. Kakak tiri? Apa maksudmu, Karin?'

"Kakak tiriku itu kan Sakura, Ma, si bajingan kelas kakap itu!"

'Karin, jaga ucapanmu ya! Belajar dari mana kamu sampai mengatai kakakmu?'

"Hem, kakakku ya? Kakak tiri kali, ma! Lagipula, apakah mama tidak memperhatikan warna rambut kami yang sangat mencolok?"

'...'

"Eh, kalau kami bertiga jalan-jalan kan aku gandengan sama Kak Sasori ma, terus Sakura di belakang kayak babu, Ma, hihihi..." curhatku.

'Cukup, Karin! Kamu tidak boleh memanggil Sakura dengan namanya saja! Dan ia bukanlah anak angkat! Dan blablabla...'

Huh. Langsung saja kutekan tombol merah di HP-ku. Mama rewel sekali sih.

Kemudian, di HP-ku tertera notifikasi SMS dari 'Sakura Anak Angkat'.

Yah, anak angkat itu lagi. Apa ya isi SMS-nya?

_From : Sakura Anak Angkat_

_Karin, kemarin kau betul-betul pergi ke diskotik ya? Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi apa yang kau maksud tentang 'teman-teman'mu itu? Apakah oom-oom ini? Oh iya, jangan lupa, hentikanlah semua kegiatanmu ini, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. _

Di SMS itu tertera fotoku bersama oom-oom kemarin.

Hei _fool sister, _apa urusanmu sehingga kau mengatur-atur jalan hidupku, hah?

Terus terang saja, aku lebih senang mengakuimu sebagai 'kakak pecundang nan bodoh' dibanding 'kakak kandung'.

Mengapa? Karena kalau kau memang kakak kandungku, aku jamin aku akan menyesalinya!

Aku menyesal punya kakak yang sok cantik, sok baik, sok perhatian, dan sok-sok lainnya.

Ingat itu, _Fool Sister. _Kau adalah musuh terbesarku sekarang.

Saking kesalnya, aku menuju ke kamar sebelahku yang dihuni oleh _fool sister. _

_Fool sister _masih mengobrol dengan Kak Sasori, jadi aku bisa leluasa masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku meraih tas sekolahnya, mengambil HP-nya, dan menghapus semua memori HP itu, bahkan sampai musnah permanen.

Sudah puas? Belum sama sekali.

Aku membanting HP _fool sister _itu ke lantai berubin marmer di kamarnya. Hingga hancur dan komponen-komponennya berceceran.

Sudah puas? _Absolutely, _belum sepenuhnya.

Aku merusak komponen, badan, baterai, sampai kartu operator HPnya dengan cara kupukul memakai palu yang kutemukan di kamar _fool sister_.

Sekarang, HP itu sudah benar-benar hancur. Kalau diminta servis pun, tukang servis pasti sudah mengibarkan bendera putih.

Wajar saja, HP itu sudah seperti bubuk rempah-rempah yang kasar.

Sudah puas? Sudah.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mengambil paluku dan aku kembali ke kamar.

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V<p>

Ah, aku merasa lega sekarang. Yah, meskipun sedikit sih.

Aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka lebar.

_'Pasti yang masuk Karin,'_ dugaku.

Aku pun masuk, dan melihat ada serpihan yang menyerupai... Rongsokan HP, mungkin?

Ketika kulihat lebih dalam lagi, ini memang HP-ku.

"Karin, sebegitu bencikah engkau terhadap saya?". Lagi-lagi, aksen formalku muncul kembali.

Aku menangisi HP-ku, dan keadaan seperti ini tidak akan bisa lagi diservis.

Karin, tidak adakah sedikit hati malaikatmu untukku?

Oh, lupakan kata-kata tadi. Aku tidak berhak menasihatinya, karena aku bukanlah berasal dari keluarga ini.

Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Buktinya terletak pada warna rambut kami yang sangat mencolok.

Kalau begitu, siapakah ibuku yang sebenarnya? Apakah aku punya kakak?

Kalau mengingat Kakak Sasori, aku jadi sedih.

Andaikan aku diusir dari rumah ini, aku pasti kangen pada Kak Sasori, mama dan papa.

Aku benar-benar lemas untuk menghadapi permainan takdir.

Karin, sampai kapan kau mau benci padaku?

* * *

><p>Aku sedang berada di kelas, mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Gay sang guru Bahasa Inggris.<p>

Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak punya energi.

Karena aku tidak sarapan, dan kejadian tadi pagi sangat merusak _mood-_ku.

Tadi pagi, aku ingin sarapan. Kak Sasori sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena hari ini lalu lintas diperkirakan cukup padat.

Saat aku membuka tudung meja, hanya terdapat sebuah roti kadaluwarsa dengan telur yang terlihat _overcook _alias terlalu matang. Atau bahasa kasarnya, gosong.

Di samping makanan itu, ada secarik kertas berwarna putih. Aku mengambilnya.

_Teruntuk kakakku yang jelek,_

_Kakak yang jelek nan bodoh atau biasa disebut FOOL SISTER, mama kemarin menceramahiku di telepon karena aku mengejekmu. Mama bilang aku harus membuatkanmu sarapan sebagai mohon maaf. Jadi, begini deh._

_Kau suka kan menunya? Ini kan roti BUSUK yang busuknya seperti tubuhmu, dan telur yang GOSONG dan sama seperti hatimu yang gosong. Dan minumannya teh kadaluwarsa yang PAHIT dan didefinisikan sebagai PAHITnya nasibmu menjadi seorang ANAK ANGKAT._

_Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. Aku turut dengan duka cita membuatnya :)._

_Karin _

Jujur saja, ini benar-benar membuatku marah. Marah karena ada saja seorang (adik) mencampakkan (kakak)nya.

Uh, baiklah kalau ucapanku termasuk dalam kategori egois, tapi pikir saja -anak bayi pun tahu mana yang lebih tua atau sepantaran atau bahkan lebih muda darinya. Meskipun aku bukan keluarga ini, tapi salahkah bila aku mengharapkan panggilan 'kakak' dari Karin?

Arrgh, entah kenapa kepalaku pusing hari ini!

Serasa bahwa dunia ini berguncang-guncang!

Aduh! Sakit!

"Haruno-san? Kau tidak apa-ap-"

BRUUUUK!

* * *

><p>Ketika membuka mata untuk kesekian kalinya...<p>

Aku berbaring di UKS sekolah.

Yang kulihat pertama kali ialah... Sasuke, pacarku.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Te-tenang saja, Sasuke-kun... Aku... Baik-baik saja..." jawabku sambil membelai pipinya yang halus dan seputih boneka porselen.

"Hn, kau belum sarapan, Sakura?"

"Be-belum..."

"Memangnya Kak Sasori tidak masak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm... Kak Sasori harus berangkat kerja dulu. Sasuke, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas." kataku.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya. Soal makanan, nanti aku bisa minta ijin ke guru piket," jawabku mantap.

"Hn, baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya," katanya sambil mengecup keningku.

Aku merasa tenang.

Terima kasih, Sasuke...

* * *

><p>Sasori's P.O.V<p>

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal. Dosen juga cuti mengajar hari ini, jadi aku tidak kuliah malam.

Ketika sampai di rumah, aku mendapati Karin sedang menonton TV sambil makan popcorn.

Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya begini.

"Karin, mana Sakura? Kok kalian tidak nonton bersama?" tanyaku.

"Ada di kamar, kak. Gak tahu deh ngapain. Mukanya pucat seperti orang mabuk." jawabnya sembarang.

Tanpa banyak tanya, aku langsung melempar tas ransel kerjaku dan berlari ke lantai atas menuju ke kamar Sakura.

BRAAK!

Ketika aku masuk, aku mendapati Sakura sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Bibir Sakura terlihat pucat pasi, dan badannya terlihat lemas.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok... Saya cuma demam, Kak." jawabku.

"Sakura, demam itu tidak boleh diremehkan! Sudah, kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu, lalu akan kakak ambilkan makanan untukmu!"

Ketika aku beranjak pergi, Sakura menarik ujung bajuku.

"...Terima kasih ya, Kak. Saya selalu dihargai dan disayang oleh kakak." jawabnya sambil senyum meringis.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa, Sakura? Aku kan Kakakmu!" jawabku.

Sakura tiba-tiba terkejut, lalu melepaskan tarikannya.

Selama aku berjalan ke arah dapur, aku memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

_'Terima kasih, ya Kak. Saya selalu dihargai dan disayang Kakak,'. _

Tiba-tiba aku merasa heran sendiri,

Kenapa cara bicaranya sekarang sudah formal? Apa yang terjadi?

Setelah memasak dan memberikan makanan kepada Sakura, aku merasa heran lagi.

Biasanya ia minta disuapi, tapi kenapa kali ini ia tidak mau meskipun aku menawarkannya?

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"...Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Y-ya, Kak?" sahutnya sambil meniup makanan yang masih panas itu.

"...Kau sedang jaga jarak dengan Kakak, ya?" tanyaku tanpa malu-malu.

"A-ah, bukan begi-"

"Biasanya, kalau sakit kamu minta disuapi, tapi kali ini kenapa kau tumben makan sendiri?"

"Bukan begi-"

"Dan mengapa cara bicaramu padaku seperti bicara dengan orang asing?"

"..."

"Kau benci padaku?"

Sakura diam. Dia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, seakan ingin beranjak pergi.

Sontak aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"...Kakak?"

"Kita belum selesai bicara, Sakura."

"...Ma-maaf, Kak, saya lancang." ucapnya sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Sakura terlihat gugup, sampai ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?"

Mataku menyorot tajam ke arahnya, dan ia pun langsung menunduk.

"Ti-tidak ada, Kak."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti menyembunyikannya. Cepat katakan."

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sungguh Tuhan, apa aku perlu memberitahunya?

Sungguh aku tak sanggup kehilangan Kak Sasori!

Tak kusangka, mataku mengeluarkan air mata, dan terus menetes sampai pipiku basah.

"Sebenarnya... Aku bukan adik kandung kakak, benar kan kak?" jawabku sambil menangis.

"Ap-"

"Kakak menyadari kalau perbedaanku dengan Kak Sasori juga Karin sangat banyak, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"..."

"Dan Kakak juga sadar akan-"

"KAKAK SASORIII! ADA TELEPON DARI MAMA!" teriak Karin dari bawah.

"Ah, maaf Sakura, aku harus turun ke bawah. Permisi," pamitnya sambil beranjak keluar.

Phiuft, aku lega sekarang.

Aku juga ingin keluar, dengan alasan untuk menaruh piring bekas aku makan di wastafel.

Setelah mencuci piring, aku melihat pintu kamar Kak Sasori terbuka.

Tiba-tiba, niatku yang ingin ke kamarku lagi hilang dan berniat ingin menguping percakapan Kak Sasori dengan Mama.

"Baik, Ma. Jangan sampai Sakura menganggap dirinya kalau ia..."

Kak Sasori menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Anak angkat."

Tuhan, bahkan Kak Sasori mengakuinya!

Air mataku keluar lagi, bahkan menetes belasan kali sampai seluruh mukaku basah.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari ke kamar, tetapi ada yang meremukkan tangan kiriku yang diperban dari belakang.<p>

"Gimana, sudah puas kan kalau kamu memang betul-betul ANAK ANGKAT?" tanya Karin.

"Lepaskan aku, Karin. Aku tahu diri sekarang. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini." jawabku.

"Baguslah. Cepat kemas barangmu, aku sudah tidak sudi melihat ada 'sampah' di sini." jawabnya sambil berbalik arah ke belakang.

'Baiklah, Sakura! Kau memang perempuan yang lemah, tapi cobalah untuk tidak menangis!' begitulah batinku berkata.

Tapi, berbeda dengan yang di hati, mataku memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tangisan luka yang begitu dalam.

Ya, sesuai kata Karin, aku akan melangkahkan kaki dari rumah ini. Lalu, aku akan menjadi orang pinggiran yang selalu mengemis dan tinggal di manapun.

Aku siap untuk resiko diculik, dipenjara, ataupun dibunuh.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

BRAK!

Ketika Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya tanda kesal, terdengar sebuah tamparan keras menghujam pipi Karin.

PLAAAAAAK!

"Ah!" teriak Karin.

Sasori. Dialah yang menampar Karin. Sungguh Kakak yang sadis.

"Jaga mulutmu, Karin. Kau kira siapa dia? Kakak angkat? Kau memang rendahan!" bisik Sasori ke telinga adiknya.

"Ma-maksud Kakak? Hiks..."

"Simpan itu aktingmu, Karin. Aku tidak butuh tangisan buayamu itu. Seorang adik yang tidak mau mengakui kakaknya adalah seorang RENDAHAN! Ingat itu!"

Karin dan Sakura pasti tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasori mendengar percakapannya dengan Karin tadi.

Makanya Sasori menjadi semarah ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu sebelum kau berubah. Ingat itu!"

Sasori melangkah ke arah kamar Sakura.

Tok, tok, tok.

Hening.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Masih hening juga.

Sasori memilih jalan lain.

Ia mendobrak kamar itu.

BRAAAK!

Pintu pun terbuka, dan Sasori masuk ke dalam.

Sudah terlambat.

Sakura kabur dari jendela kamarnya.

Sasori mengetahuinya karena pintu jendela terbuka lebar.

Ada secarik kertas yang dilipat berwarna _soft pink _dan terletak di meja belajar Sakura.

Sasori segera membacanya.

_Dear Kak Sasori (juga Karin),_

_Maafkan aku, karena aku memilih kabur._

_Pasti kalian mengira kalau aku adalah seorang yang tidak punya rasa berterima kasih, bukan?_

_Karena aku hanyalah seorang anak angkat yang menumpang tinggal di sini, dan aku tidak pamit untuk pergi. Ya, aku terima kalau aku akan dipanggil 'Anak Tidak Tahu Diri' oleh kalian._

_Untuk Kak Sasori, maaf aku telat menyadarinya kalau aku anak angkat. Sebagai hukuman dari kakak, aku akan tinggal di jalanan dan siap mengambil resiko apapun._

_Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang telah kakak berikan kepadaku, entah apa yang harus kubalas. Mungkin aku akan menjadi pengemis. Sebenarnya, aku tadi menguping telepon kakak dan kakak bilang 'jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau ia anak angkat'._

_Akhir kata, untuk Kak Sasori, teruslah tinggal bersama Karin. Tenang saja, karena kakak tidak punya hubungan darah denganku, kakak tidak usah mempedulikanku lagi._

_Untuk Karin, teruslah menjadi pelajar yang baik, dan janganlah bermain bersama oom-oom lagi di diskotik. Kau tahu, itu tidak baik. Itu saranku padamu._

_Oh iya Karin, kau pasti puas kan kalau aku pergi? Hidupmu tentram, dan kau tidak akan punya pengganggu bernama 'Fool Sister' atau semacamnya. Aku telah memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Terima kasih atas saranmu untuk tahu diri dan menghilang dari rumah ini, aku sangat menghargainya._

_Akhir kata, semoga hidup kalian bahagia._

_Tertanda,_

_Sakura_

Jujur, aku sangat sedih, bahkan sampai merasa kehilangan separuh jiwaku.

Maaf, Sakura. Sepertinya kau salah paham, kalau kau ini sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's P.O.V

Malam ini cukup dingin, dikarenakan hujan yang deras.

Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di lapangan penuh rumput. Meskipun basah, aku berjuang agar tidur tanpa alas apapun. Meski harus menahan gatal.

Aku sedang meringkuk. Barang yang kubawa hanyalah baju dan dompet. Semua kutaruh di ransel besarku.

Mulai besok, aku bukan siswi lagi. Tapi, gembel jalanan yang siangnya beroperasi sebagai pramuniaga di minimarket.

Aku memutuskan, bahwa besok pagi aku harus mandi di toilet umum, lalu mencari sarapan, dan mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Lalu-

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak seseorang.

Aku merasa familiar dengan suara bass ini.

Kemudian, tibalah seorang laki-laki yang basah kuyup karena tidak memakai jaket hujan atau kehujanan.

"SAKURAAAA!" panggilnya seraya berlari.

Selintas, kulihat dia Gaara teman sekelasku karena rambutnya merah.

Ternyata...

Dia Kak Sasori.

Kak Sasori berlari ke arahku, kemudian ia duduk memelukku.

Aku jadi bingung, ada apa ini?

"Ka-kakak..."

Kak Sasori menguatkan pelukannya.

"...Jangan percayakan apa kata Karin!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan napas yang hangat ke arah tengkukku.

"Tapi, Kak..." jawabku lemas.

"...KAU ITU ADIK KANDUNGKU, SAKURA! KAU ITU MILIKKU!"

DEG!

A-adik kandung Kak Sasori? Milik Kakak?

Sejak kapan Kakak jadi seagresif itu?

"K-kak Sasori pasti bercanda, kan? Itu lucu, Kak... Haha..." jawabku lemas karena aku kedinginan.

"...JANGAN ALIHKAN OMONGANKU!" bentaknya.

Aku takut, dan Kak Sasori meregangkan pelukannya.

"...Sebenarnya, kita saudara kandung. Rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda itu mengikuti nenek moyangmu, Sakura."

Kak Sasori mengambil napas sejenak.

"...Lalu, kita berdua selalu akrab dan bersama, dan Karin pun cemburu. Aku juga salah, tidak membagi kasih sayangku padanya..."

Kak Sasori menghela napasnya, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"...Sehingga, Karin membual bahwa kamu adalah anak angkat."

"Tapi, Kak..." kataku.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura. Percayalah padaku... Sungguh, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." mohon Kak Sasori.

Kalau melihat Kak Sasori seperti ini aku jadi tidak tega. Segera aku mengelus rambut dan punggung Kakak.

"Da-dari mana Kakak tahu hal itu?" tanyaku.

"...Aku mengetahuinya dari cerita Mama, dan awalnya aku tidak mau memberitahumu karena aku..."

"...tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sakura. Aku takut kau akan menutup diri karena kita hanya beda warna rambut saja." katanya sambil menitikkan air mata yang hanya setetes. Aku tahu, ini pasti tanda sayang dari Kak Sasori.

Kemudian, aku berbalik mengeratkan pelukanku ke Kakak.

"...Aku sayang Kakak!" seruku sambil menangis.

"...Aku juga, Sakura." balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, Sasori mulai akrab dengan Sakura. Orangtua mereka juga mengunjungi mereka tiap bulan karena takut akan insiden Sakura kabur lagi._

_Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Karin? Sekarang dia harus 'dipelihara' di pusat rehabilitasi karena keterbelakangan mental yang dimilikinya melampaui batas._

_Karena cintanya kepada sang adik bungsunya itu, Sakura dan Sasori sering menjenguk Karin. Karin juga sudah mulai melembut dibanding sebelumnya._

_Mereka berdua berharap, agar Karin bisa cepat sembuh dan mereka bertiga bisa memiliki akhir dari sebuah drama yang menyenangkan dan dinantikan oleh banyak orang, yaitu selalu bersama, selamanya._

-The End-

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Gimana? Menyentuh gak? O.o

Kata adikku sih menyentuh sampai dia mewek... _*yah, sok banget nih orang... _

Oh iya, kata orang-orang kan hanya orang lain yang bisa menilai seseorang, jadi boleh gak...

...DaKuw miNta ReView? Please...

Oh iya, ada yang request sekuel yang 'F**kin' Perfect' ya? _*ngimpi banget ini orang... _

Aku juga udah siapin kok, cuman baru idenya saja... _*gak usah ngomong, Bu! _

Mungkin sekuelnya bakal kelar bulan Desember atau lebih cepat... Dan masih memegang pairing SasuSaku... Tunggu aja ya! _*ogaaaaaah..._

Wan mor lagi, yang ngereview bakal kubalas deh, bagi yang gak punya account kupublish balasannya di fict-ku yang Diary Anak Kosan, ocree?

_Thanks for your attention!_

Salam Lil' Monsters,

Cha2luvGaGa


End file.
